


簧色废料

by Agelaste



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agelaste/pseuds/Agelaste
Summary: ABO生子，产乳有，注意避雷
Kudos: 13





	簧色废料

**Author's Note:**

> ABO生子，产乳有，注意避雷

一个婴儿和两只猫，足以让初次为人父母的两人焦头烂额。李栋旭曾经失手把营养米糊撒进猫粮里，孔侑则在手忙脚乱换尿布时踢翻过猫砂盆。打扫卫生的工作量直线上升，有时半夜好不容易哄完哭闹的小孩，又会被跳到床上的猫压醒。

好在孔孔和豆豆年纪大了，性格比以前温顺很多，对家庭的新成员并不排斥，也不会打扰。豆豆基本只会窝在沙发角落打盹，孔孔一开始还有些警惕，总是绕着婴儿床打转，后来熟悉了女儿的气味，就靠得更近了些，东闻闻，西嗅嗅，很好奇的样子。孔侑趁机向它倾情介绍：“这是你妹妹，怎么样，是不是和栋旭一样漂亮？”

孔孔看了看呼呼大睡的女儿，尾巴爱搭不理地在地板上扫了扫，自顾自地开始舔毛。

李栋旭坐在沙发上充当豆豆的猫爬架，嘴里感叹道：“哎，该不会是在吃醋吧。”

后来有天两人回到家里，只见孔孔把毛茸茸的爪子搭在婴儿床边缘，眼睛睁得又大又圆，正在凝视女儿香甜的睡脸。孔侑顿时无比欣慰，“我就说嘛，他们肯定能好好相处的。”

李栋旭将信将疑地走上前去，这才发现孔孔最喜欢的猫玩具不知为何被女儿塞进了被子里，雪白的小手搭在上面一动不动，再看猫的表情，原来是敢怒不敢言。

他忍着笑把玩具还给孔孔，同情地揉了揉它的脑袋：“她不是故意的，你就原谅这一次吧。”

孔侑也凑过来伸开双臂，孔孔立刻连玩具都不要了，一头钻进他怀里撒娇求摸，咪呜咪呜地叫个不停，好像有说不完的委屈。李栋旭从来没听过这么嗲的猫叫声，笑得肚子疼：“醋劲还挺大，都学会争宠了，哥以后可要多疼疼它。”

孔侑怀里抱着猫，抬头看向笑容满溢的爱人，感到心脏被这一刻的幸福感充盈，数不清的表白如同扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶，想要从唇舌之间纷涌而出，尽数向他传达。

“但是栋旭啊，我最疼的永远都是你。”

“哈哈哈……还好孔孔听不懂，不然哥肯定会被挠吧！”

生活的乐趣和麻烦总是并驾齐驱，不久之后李栋旭迎来了时隔一年的第一次热潮，他在睡梦中惊醒，耳畔传来时针缓慢转动的声响，以及孔侑熟睡时均匀的呼吸。他的喉咙渴得冒烟，每次艰难的吞咽都像被砂纸磨砺，胸口却泛起难以启齿的酸胀感，渐渐沁出的乳汁浸湿了睡衣布料，凉意让他微微颤抖。

因为平时充分锻炼的缘故，李栋旭的身体非常健康年轻，乳汁也一直很充沛，所以这种涨奶的感觉对他而言并不陌生。他下意识地把手覆在胸前揉了揉，却没想到那里竟然泛起了以往从未出现过的强烈快感，令他不由得绞紧双腿，发出难耐的闷哼。

孔侑几乎立刻就翻身醒了过来，本能地把自己的Omega揽进怀里安抚。愈发浓郁的信息素弥散开来，混合着甘甜的奶香味，让他忍不住埋进李栋旭的颈窝里磨蹭：“怎么了宝贝，这么好闻……”

明明非常善解人意，但有时孔侑就会像这样故作迟钝，借机在他身上多讨些甜头。李栋旭发泄般地在他的肩头咬了一口，哑着嗓子催促：“帮我。”

孔侑又亲了下他的脖子，这才见好就收地坐起身来，打开一盏夜灯。“你该先喝点水。”孔侑端起旁边的杯子喝了一口，俯身吻上他微微分开的唇瓣。水分伴随着极具技巧的亲吻一点点渡进高热的口腔，被Alpha撩拨润泽的感觉令李栋旭浑身发烫，虽然干渴得到缓解，身体却更加难受。

他喘息着解开上衣的纽扣，原本结实漂亮的胸肌如今成为两团微微隆起的软肉，两手只是按在上面，都会有些许液体从指缝之间溢出。李栋旭嘶地抽了一口气，强忍着乳尖传来的陌生快感，咬着牙抱怨：“烦死了，身体变得好奇怪。”

“在这个时期发情的Omega大多都会有这种症状，”孔侑功课做得比他多，一边解释一边取出吸乳器，“没关系的，我帮你吸出来就好，就像平时一样。”

“啊。”李栋旭闻言脸颊发烫，到底还是害羞了，抓着他的肩膀小声说，“那，那你快点。”

昏黄的光线中，大片雪白丰腴的肌肤一览无余，乳首被贪吃的女儿咬得有些红肿，此刻泛着薄薄的水光，如同两枚亟待采撷的果实。孔侑试探性地将吸盘覆到一侧的乳肉上，刚打开开关，头顶就传来了李栋旭痛苦和舒爽参半的呜咽，抓在他肩头的手指难耐地收紧，如同一种隐晦的信号。

“乖，稍微再忍一下……”孔侑低声哄着他，手掌揉搓绵软的乳肉，让奶水更顺利地被吸进奶瓶。等终于把两边积蓄的乳汁都吸干，李栋旭已经热汗淋漓，大口喘息着像从水中捞出的鱼，目光因为连绵不绝的快感有些涣散，每次眨眼都有生理性的泪珠夺眶而出。孔侑替他擦拭泪水，蹙着眉担忧地拍拍他的脸颊：“还好吗？”

“我能有什么事呀。”李栋旭好不容易缓过来一些，哭笑不得地揉他的眉心，“真是，还不是哥让我太舒服了。”

“哎，不要突然说这种话啊！”这下脸红心跳的人变成了孔侑，不知道为什么，他明明可以面不改色地把李栋旭做到腿软，却总会因为一些琐碎的小事捂脸害羞。不过李栋旭也没心思再拿他打趣了，抬起膝盖磨蹭孔侑早已勃发的性器：“快点……”

情潮就像被点燃的引线，从相连的器官，到牢固的标记，再到每一寸骨骼和肌理、缠绵交融的呼吸，欲火顷刻就将他们吞没。李栋旭最近被孔侑追着一天喂四五顿饭，身上养出不少肉来，摸上去手感好得不得了。孔侑托着他圆润的臀部，粗壮的性器一次次挺进肉穴深处，湿热的嫩肉立刻包裹住茎身，亲密而饥渴地吮吸着。

“好久没做了，真的担心把栋旭累坏了……”孔侑小声念叨着，却毫无保留地抵在最脆弱的地方抽动，久违的被Alpha填满的感觉让李栋旭浑身酥麻，好几次想尖叫出声又担心吵醒宝宝，只好把脸埋在孔侑的臂弯里，断断续续地发出压抑的呜咽，挺立的阴茎贴在两人的小腹之间，每次被顶一下就会流出一点清液，胸部也愈发酸胀难耐。孔侑似有所感地低下头，凌乱的短发和细碎的胡茬让李栋旭感到一阵酥痒，情不自禁地挺了挺胸，把乳头送到爱人嘴边。

“哥……呜、那里……”

孔侑便不假思索地含住诱人的果实，用舌尖舔舐熟透的乳首，还用上牙齿恶作剧般轻轻拉扯啃咬，温热香甜的汁水很快就源源不断地涌进嘴里，被他大口咽下。

“你也尝尝。”孔侑低笑着吻住他，李栋旭有气无力地瞪他一眼，绞紧体内的肉棒抽噎着射了出来，剧烈的快感让未经触碰的乳尖再度喷出汁液，和汗水一起沿着胸口的弧度向下流淌。孔侑咬住他腺体上的标记，在他高潮过后敏感紧致的身体里又顶弄几下，才按捺着成结的欲望抽出来射在大腿根。

“我抱你去洗个澡？”孔侑喘息着吻了吻他的额头，手掌向他的身后探去，替他按揉酸软的后腰。李栋旭闭着眼睛摇摇头，又贪恋又依赖地缩进Alpha怀里，说话带了点困倦的鼻音：“先睡一会儿，就一会儿……”

孔侑便不再说话，他们在缠绵交织的信息素中相互依偎着，眼看快要睡着，不远处的女儿却突然哇地哭了起来，清脆的哭声响彻整个房间，两人一个激灵清醒过来。

“又饿了吗？”孔侑眼疾手快地抄起奶瓶翻身下床，李栋旭跟着也想坐起身，但腰一软又倒了回去，只好靠在枕头上，看着孔侑小心翼翼地将女儿抱起。

雪球一样的小团子蜷缩在男人古铜色的臂弯中，含着奶瓶啜吸了好半天，终于渐渐止住了哭泣。孔侑亲了下她白里透粉的小脸，轻手轻脚地把她放回婴儿床，满脸都是自己都没察觉到的温柔笑意，看得李栋旭也勾起了嘴角。

“好啦哥，带我去洗澡吧。”

“等一下，我先给你拿新睡衣，不要着凉了……啊！”孔侑突然叫了一声，往后退了好几步，差点一屁股坐到地板上。孔孔噌的一下从他脚边窜了出去，原来刚才差点被踩到尾巴。

“孔孔，你怎么过来了？”孔侑赶紧过去抱它，但胳膊被肉垫结结实实地拍了一下，白猫转眼间就从他怀里钻了出去，头也不回地跑出房间。李栋旭挑了挑眉梢，忍着笑叹息一声：“有句话怎么说的来着，儿大不中留。”

第二天李栋旭在厨房做早饭，柔软的黑发贴着后颈，半敞开的领口露出星星点点的吻痕。炖锅里的海鲜粥已经煮得很浓稠，焖在平底锅里的煎蛋饼发出细碎的声响，咖啡机正在嗡嗡运作。李栋旭在案板上切着鸡胸肉，忽然听到婴儿监护器里传来孔侑絮絮叨叨的声音，原来他正在摇篮边和猫谈心。

“四十多的人了，还这么幼稚。”李栋旭小声嘟哝，说完又觉得自己似乎也没好到哪里去，便支着耳朵继续听。

“是不是还在生爸爸的气？呀，你这小肚子都瘦没了，要好好吃饭才行……好啦，过来给我抱抱？哎，真乖。”

李栋旭端着碗盘走出来的时候，房间已经被阳光照得透亮。豆豆在飘窗上伸懒腰，孔侑正挽着衣袖组装婴儿玩具，孔孔在他身边惬意地打了个滚，露出柔软的肚皮。

看到李栋旭的身影，女儿突然咯咯地笑起来，从她粉雕玉琢的五官中，依稀能够分辨出来自于父母的轮廓。咔嚓，咔嚓，时钟还在转动着，发出微不足道的声音。

END


End file.
